Songfics for Damon and Elena
by serenadreams
Summary: A series of one shot songfics...some will be sad, some will be romantic, some will be fluffy and they will all be Delena. REQUEST
1. Let Me Take You There

**Let Me Take You There**

_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

Elena strolled into the boarding house, unzipping her jacket and hanging it behind the door.

"Stefan, Damon?" She called.

"In here."

She followed the sound of Damon's voice to the kitchen and the sight that met her eyes was something she thought she would never see. Damon was cooking; he had a glass of red wine in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. There was soft music playing in the background.

She took a moment to take in the scene before smiling softly.

"If you're expecting company, I can go." She said.

He glanced up at her, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Nope." He said, popping the P.

Elena hid how relieved she was and sidled further into the room.

"So…why?" She asked, gesturing around at the kitchen.

He shrugged.

"Believe it or not I enjoy spending my time like this. Good food, good wine, good music…"

_I know a place that we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are_

Elena smiled softly as she watched him. She had never seen him look so comfortable in his own skin, and that was saying something. It was nice to see him genuinely enjoying something other than scotch and sorority girls. It was like he was in his own world, a Damon Salvatore from a different reality, different city, different lifetime. Maybe if life had been a little less hard on him, this might be the man the whole world got to see. The thought saddened her and Damon looked around as though he could tell what she was thinking.

He moved around the island until he was standing in front of her, he put his hands on her thighs and before she could react he had lifted her so she was sitting on the counter.

Elena felt her heartbeat spike at his proximity but if he noticed, he didn't show it. He walked to the stove and came back holding a spoon out towards her.

"Try it." He murmured.

She hesitated, glancing at him cautiously. He gave her a reassuring nod.

She took the spoon and tasted what was without a doubt the best food she had ever tasted. It tasted like Italy, or what she imagined Italy might taste like…Her eyes flew to his in surprise.

"Oh that is so _good_! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

He smirked.

"Well when I say I spent 140 years searching for Katherine, it's not quite true. I did have a lot of spare time on my hands!" He explained with a soft chuckle. "I spent a lot of time in Italy, and then about 3 years in Paris…"

Elena's eyes lit up and she gasped in wonder.

"Paris." She breathed.

_Let me take you there_

_I want to take you there_

_I know a place that we've forgotten_

_A place we won't get caught in_

_They won't know who we are_

Damon looked up at her and a softness that he reserved only for her crossed his features.

"Oh you like the sound of Paris do you kitten?" He asked, handing her another spoon with something different on it.

She eagerly took it and moaned in delight when it hit her tongue.

"This food is so delicious it should be illegal!" She murmured.

She was well aware that she was inflating his already oversized ego but she didn't care. In fact she wanted to tell him just how just how amazing he was at this and to learn what other secret talents he might have hidden up his sleeves…

She suddenly realized that he was still waiting for an answer and she pushed her thoughts away.

"I've always wanted to go Paris, ever since I was a little girl." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll take you someday." Damon said.

_I know a place where we can hide out_

_Turn our heart's inside out_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I want to take you there_

_Let me take you there_

_Take you there_

Elena's face broke into a childlike grin.

"Really?"

He caught her eyes for a second before turning back to the stove.

Elena knew the answer to her own question even before she'd seen the emotions flit across his eyes a second ago. There was a little voice in her head that was whispering that he would take her anywhere, if she'd let him.

"Tell me about Europe." She asked.

He thought for a minute.

"You would have liked it in the 1930s." He said. "There were no cars, and the women wore beautiful clothes."

She smiled as she listened. He told stories of his various escapades through Europe, he left out the more bloodthirsty ones, sticking to fluffy stories, which Elena was grateful for.

"How long did you spend in Italy?" She asked.

"About 20 years." He replied. "My family come from there so we have a villa. I always loved it…"

He handed her a bowl which looked like it had been used to make some sort of batter. He gave her a teaspoon and winked.

"Enjoy." He instructed.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Is this cookie dough?" She asked. Damon, baking?

He laughed.

"It is so much better than cookies."

She smiled and got to cleaning out the bowl. He was right; it was better than cookies.

_I know a place to be together_

_And stay this young forever_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I want to take you there_

Damon stirred something on the stove and recounted stories of Paris in the 1930s, Elena listened dreamily, at some point he had handed her a glass of red wine and she was in heaven. Every now and then he would give her a taste of something and she was continually surprised by the enjoyment he got from creating these wonderful dishes. As she listened to him talk she realized just how wrong Stefan was about him. Killing and destroying didn't come naturally to him, it never had. He had a great appreciation for the world and for the beauty it held.

Maybe that was where they were different, Stefan and Damon. Stefan had fought his instincts because he actually enjoyed the killing, he enjoyed being a monster and so he had pushed it away and hidden from it. He was kind and humane but underneath there was a boiling anger and hatred. Damon embraced being a vampire, he accepted it but underneath there was a gentle man who enjoyed the luxuries that life offered. He wore his hatred and pain on the surface; he had been so hurt in the past that his instinct was to push people away. Not let them get close enough to hurt him again.

Elena was the only one who he let see who he really was. It was rare for him to let her in like this and she treasured it.

It was such a beautifully domestic and sweet moment and she had fun for the first time in a while. They laughed and teased and poked fun at each other and her boyfriend didn't cross her mind.

_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

Elena smiled slightly guiltily at Stefan when walked in the room and Damon paused in his story to give his brother a nod. Elena hid how disappointed she was to see him, she knew that Damon's walls would go flying up and his entire demeanor would change.

Stefan didn't smile back. He sighed in irritation and took the glass of wine out of Elena's hand.

"You really shouldn't be drinking Elena." He reproached.

She glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He walked to the sink and poured the wine down the drain.

"Hey! That's a very expensive wine." Damon protested.

"You shouldn't give her alcohol Damon, she is 17 years old." Stefan said as he passed.

Damon raised an eyebrow and Elena opened her mouth to protest.

"I know how old she is Stefan. What harm is a glass of wine going to do?" Damon spat.

"It's the principle of it. Drinking around you is never a good idea, you always have an ulterior motive, she should know that."

"_She _is not deaf you know." Elena said coldly.

Stefan glanced at her.

"You have cookie dough on your nose." He said. Elena could he the vague note of disgust in his voice and her heart sank.

Within ten seconds of entering the room Stefan had managed to make her feel humiliated, unworthy and ridiculous.

She had slid off the counter and left the house without a word.

_We can get away_

_To a better place_

_If you let me take you there_

_We can go right now_

_Cos every second counts_

_Girl just let me take you there_

_Take you there_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I got a request to write a one shots based on my favorite songs so...here ya go :) Enjoy! <strong>


	2. The One I Love

**The One I Love**

_Gonna close my eyes _

_Girl and watch you go _

_Running through this life darling _

_Like I feel the snow _

_As the tracer glides _

_In its graceful arc _

_Send a little prayer out to you across the fallen dark_

"Listen to me, Elena. I'm going to be fine, but you have to go." His voice was cracked and weak, but his eyes pierced hers with a burning intensity.

She shook her head; tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Go with Stefan, Elena." He said firmly.

She grabbed his face; her own twisted in anguish.

"Damon, no!" She sobbed. "I won't leave you."

Stefan stood a few feet away, a stray tear slipping down his own cheek at the scene.

_Tell the reaper man _

_And the stars above _

_You're the one I love _

Damon would not be fine. He knew that, Elena knew that, they all knew that. The wooden bullets had finally found their home.

Damon mustered as much strength as he could and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"It's not safe for you here sweetheart. You have to go." He whispered.

She collapsed against him, burying her head against his neck, not caring about the blood or the dirt. Not caring that they were lying on a grimy basement floor, not caring that Stefan was standing just a few feet away.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you." She insisted.

She could barely see from tears, they streamed down her face; her chest shook with uncontrollable sobs.

_Perfect summers night_

_Not a wind or breeze_

_Just the bullets whispering gentle_

_Amongst new green leaves_

"I love you Elena." Damon murmured.

She cried harder and her fingers grappled at his shirt.

"No, don't say that, you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine." It was herself she was trying to convince.

She pressed her hands over the wounds that peppered his chest, trying to stop the dark red blood from seeping out, trying to hold him together, fix him.

There was a noise from somewhere in the building and Damon's eyes flew to Stefan.

"Get her out of here." He said quickly.

"No!" She screamed.

Damon cradled her face.

"It'll be ok. I promise." He whispered.

His shocking blue eyes were swimming with pain and love as they held hers.

Stefan grabbed her arms and she held onto Damon's shirt, fighting Stefan with everything that she had. He hauled her to her feet and her fingers slipped away from Damon, her hands grappling at thin air.

"No, Stefan let go of me." She cried.

She pulled away from him, struggling in his hold but he was too strong.

He began to lead her away and Damon's eyes never left hers.

"NO!" She screamed.

She fought him with all her might but he didn't let go.

"Damon!"

"I love you." He mouthed as he watched her go.

They had reached the door and Elena renewed her efforts to free herself and return to his side.

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you." She sobbed, as Stefan wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, incapacitating her as she was taken away from him.

_There're things I might have said_

_Only wish I could_

_Now I'm leaking life faster_

_Than I'm leaking blood_

Damon closed his eyes as soon as she was out of sight. He could hear her cries of distress and pain as Stefan took her. They got fainter and fainter until he was left in silence.

He prayed with all his heart that she would be all right, that she would have a good life.

There were so many things he wished he could say, so many regrets, so many mistakes. But he could feel his grasp on consciousness slipping, could feel himself falling into the great unknown.

The blood was seeping out of his wounds, and it was an ironic reminder of all his sins.

His mind drifted back to Elena, holding her face behind his eyes, he focused on her, wanting her to be the last thing he ever thought of.

What he would give to live a life with her, what he would give to hold her in his arms and know that she was his. He would give anything.

_Tell the reaper man_

_And the stars above_

_That you're the one I love_

_You're the one I love_

_The one I love_

Elena fought Stefan; she beat her hands against his chest, lashing out at him with her boot-clad feet. He was unaffected and unbreakable; he barely even noticed her efforts. She cried out, she begged, she pleaded but he didn't listen. He carried her away, away from _him. _From the man who she had come to realize she loved with all her heart, the man who had sacrificed himself for her.

With a gust of wind she found herself in the boarding house. Stefan deposited her on the couch without saying a word. She screamed in frustration, she refused to believe that she would never see Damon again. He would walk in at any moment, his crooked smirk plastered across his face and some filthy innuendo on his tongue. He would invade her space and make her heart beat out of control.

"So, you love me huh? Took you long enough." He would say.

And his eyes would soften in that way he saved just for her, where she thought she could see right to his soul.

"I've always loved you. I just never realized it." She would reply, her voice slightly uneven, his face so close to hers making her forget what she was saying.

He would smile a genuine smile for once, and brush his fingers down her cheek.

He would make her feel invincible, powerful, beautiful, loved. He would make her feel like dancing, laughing, living life to the full. He would take her in his arms and twirl her around, her face flushed from laughing. He would pull her in until she crashed against his body.

_Don't see Elysium_

_Don't see no fiery hell_

_Just the lights are bright baby_

_In the bay hotel_

_Next wave coming in_

_Like an ocean roar_

_Won't you take my hand darling_

_On that old dance floor_

"I love you too." He would whisper, his soft breath tickling her face. Then his lips would meet hers in a feather light kiss. She would reach up to wrap her arms around his neck and the kiss would turn passionate, each of them expressing everything they had kept bottled up for so long. It would be perfect.

Instead, Stefan walked into the room and came to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, she wriggled away from him, lashing out with her hand, striking him across the face with everything she had. He stared at her in shock.

"You should have left me there." She yelled. "You shouldn't have taken me away from him."

Stefan sighed.

"You would have been killed, Elena." He said quietly.

Elena looked up at him, tears staining her beautiful face.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. "Nothing matters anymore."

_We can twist and shout_

_Do the turtle dove_

_And you're the one I love_

_You're the one I love_

_The one I love_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that was so intense to write, I am seriously crying my eyes out here! Sorry for all the angst :(<strong>


	3. My Temperature Is Rising

**Chapter 3**

**My Temperature Is Rising**

_I feel my temperature rising_

_For you_

_From 98 to a thousand and two_

_I feel my temperature_

Elena lay sprawled across her bed, desperately fanning herself with her hand in a vain effort to ward off the heat. She had stripped down to an oversized t-shirt and her panties but sweat still trickled down her brow. The air-con had broken, in August. After discovering that it was too hot to watch TV or go outside Elena had collapsed on her bed in defeat. She could always go to someone else's house…somewhere with air conditioning, she thought idly. Eventually she decided that it was too hot to move.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into thoughts; there had been a lot on her mind lately…or rather a lot of one thing, one incorrigibly gorgeous vampire. Every time she went to sleep at night or daydreamed at school, thoughts of Damon would overtake her, plague her until she was so confused she didn't know what to think anymore.

She and Stefan had been growing apart for a while. They no longer saw eye to eye on anything. Everything she did seemed to take her down another peg in his eyes, he expected her to be this responsible, dignified creature, he never liked to see her let loose and just…be herself.

_No need for doctors_

_I know you've got what it takes, love_

_To keep the pressure off_

_No need to slow us up oh_

She groaned and rolled over as a gust of scorching air drifted over her. There was a soft chuckle and her eyes flew open to see Damon standing by the window.

"I see I chose a good time to stop by." He said, taking in her lack of clothes.

She rolled her eyes; it was too much effort to be annoyed with him.

Damon glanced around the room.

"Are you alright? It's boiling in here."

She murmured something incoherent and he frowned, walking over to her. She lethargically looked up at him with hooded eyes.

_I can show you colors_

_That never existed_

_Show you I've got something_

He looked at her, concerned and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Jesus!" He muttered.

"Air con broke." She murmured.

He sighed.

"Well you can't stay here. You'll pass out." He said firmly.

She moaned as he pulled her upright. Her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Too tired." She complained.

"All the more reason to get you out of here." He replied.

She was floppy and unresponsive, she hadn't realized how much the heat was getting to her.

She felt the ground disappear from under her and was completely disorientated for a moment before realizing that Damon had picked her up.

She thought about protesting but she couldn't really be bothered, besides Damon's hands on her bare skin was making her tummy do rather pleasant flip flops.

_I'll give you everything you need my love_

_I'll show you all you need to know_

_I've never felt this way about someone_

The air rushing passed her as Damon ran woke her up a bit and she leant her head against Damon's chest, closing her eyes against the blurring trees.

After a while he stopped moving and she opened her eyes to look around. She looked around; they were in the forest, standing on the rocks above a loud waterfall. The water crashed down forming a series of large rock pools. The air around them was cool.

Elena felt a smile spread across her lips as she took in the sight. It was beautiful.

Damon groaned.

"Ugh, carrying you all that way, my arms are getting tired…I don't think I can hold you any more, you're slipping."

She looked at him, confused for a second; vampires didn't get tired. Then her eyes widened with realization, no he wouldn't…

He smirked at her. Yes he would.

_I feel my temperature rising_

_For you_

_There's just no way to describe it_

_It's true_

He threw her into one of the deep pools and she hit the water with a splash. Her tiredness dissipated and she struggled to the surface, spluttering in indignation.

"Damon!" She shrieked.

He was doubled over in laughter, watching her claw her way to the side. She glared up at him, which just made him laugh even more.

She sighed.

"Would you please give me a hand?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and held his hand out to her, she grabbed it and yanked with all her might. His face flashed with surprise before he fell head first into the water next to her.

She knew that he had let her pull him in, but it was still very satisfying.

_I can show you colors_

_That never existed_

_Show you I've got something_

She was still giggling when she felt something grab her ankles.

She screamed.

"Damon!"

His hands wrapped around her legs and pulled her down, she took a deep breath before she was plunged under water. The water was clear and she could see him below her. She kicked out of his grip and dove towards him, punching him in the chest, he grinned at her and swam away, moving through the water like a fish.

She looked around trying to spot him when she felt hands around her arms pulling her upwards, she broke through the surface and found herself staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Ass." She muttered.

The affect of her insult was slightly thrown off by the large smile that was plastered across her face.

He grinned.

_I'll give you everything you need my love_

_I'll show you all you need to know_

_I've never felt this way about someone_

_I'll give you everything you need my love_

_I'll show you all you need to know_

_I've never felt this way about someone_

"Cooled down yet?" He asked, his face dangerously close to hers.

She swallowed, his proximity was _not _cooling her down, quite the opposite actually. Droplets of water glistened on his dark eyelashes, making his eyes sparkle even more than usual and his soft lips were parted invitingly. He looked irresistible. He smirked and she knew he could tell what she was feeling.

They were so close, she could just lean forwards a fraction and their lips would meet. She gazed at him, wide eyed, almost daring herself to do it, to kiss him.

She snapped herself out of her trance and before she could do something stupid she took a deep breath and dived back down, she examined the pebbles at the bottom of the pool and wondered what that had been about. She could still hear her heart pounding out of control, she had never wanted to kiss someone more.

_I can show you colors_

_That never existed_

_Show you I've got something_

_I feel my temperature rising_

They played around in the water for hours, losing track of time and simply having fun. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had just let go and acted like the seventeen year old she was. Actually, she could, it had been in Atlanta, with Damon.

Eventually when the sun dipped behind the trees and the temperature dropped radically, Damon said it was time to go.

He ran her back to her house and jumped through the window, setting her down in her room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for today." She said softly.

He nodded.

"Anytime."

Their eyes met for an instant and the air instantly grew thicker, Elena could _feel_ the electricity between them.

_I'll give you everything you need my love_

_I'll show you all you need to know_

_I've never felt this way about someone_

The spell was broken when her bedroom door swung open.

"Elena? Is that you?" Jenna called.

Her eyes landed on the soaking wet couple in the middle of the room.

Damon swiftly kissed Elena on the cheek.

'I'll let you deal with this one." He whispered.

"Don't you dare!" She gasped.

He just smiled at her and turned and walked out nodding as he passed her aunt.

"Jenna." He acknowledged.

Elena gave her a guilty smile before sighing.

"Don't ask." She begged.

Jenna's eyebrows were raised so high they were in danger of disappearing all together but eventually she nodded. She turned to leave but looked back at her niece at the last minute.

"Follow your heart not your brain Elena." She said softly, her eyes drifting to Damon's jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

_I hope you know_

_I'll give you everything you need my love_

_I'll show you all you need to know_

_I've never felt this way about someone_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much plot to this one lol! I just figured after the last one we could use some harmless fluff :)<strong>


	4. I Never Told You

**I Never Told You**

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Elena lay on the boarding house lawn, gazing up at the stars; it was completely silent. The darkness engulfed her and she reveled in it. It was beautiful; the way the black velvet of the sky was dotted with tiny pinpricks of light.

She wasn't sure what she was doing out here, _he _had been the one to show her this. He had lain down beside her and pointed out the constellations.

She raised her hand and watched as it covered the stars, blocking their light. She stretched her fingers out, trying to see how many she could cover with her arm still straightened.

_If she could cover twenty then she could turn back time. _

She stretched her fingers but they wouldn't reach far enough. She let her hand fall to her side.

Nothing could turn back time.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

Her fingers trailed along the spines of the books, dust rubbing off on her hands. Her long hair was braided and hung loosely down her back. Her eyes were tired from lack of sleep. Red from crying.

Her hands stilled on an old copy of Gone With The Wind, she pulled it out of the bookcase and made her way to the hearth. No fire was burning, she didn't want to see flames.

They had taken too much from her.

_I can't believe I still want you_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

She stared out at the rainy day, watching the droplets trickle down the windowpane. Greyscapehe had called it. When it rained like this the view from this window didn't deserve the honor of being a landscape. It was merely a _greyscape_.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not_

_Around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

She let the paintbrush drift softly across the canvas, the colors swirling together to create something beautiful.

It was a single red rose.

The brush had a mind of it's own as it wrote the words beneath it.

_I miss you._

She left the painting to dry, as her tears dried on her cheeks.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

"Stop." She ordered.

"Make me." He replied, a snowball forming in his hands.

"Damon." She warned, her lips fighting a smile.

The ice hit her face and she gasped.

"Oh it is so on!" She yelled, running at him.

She shoved a handful of snow into his face, grinning at her victory.

He caught her around the waist and twirled her around, she giggled and placed her cold hands on his cheeks.

His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her.

"Cara mia." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the cracked ceiling. The snowflakes drifted softly past the window.

_I can't believe I still want_

_You_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Twenty stairs. _Walk every one without a single creak and you can turn back time. _The first one she stepped on creaked loudly and she sighed.

Nothing could turn back time.

Not even wanting it with all your heart. _Needing _it with all your life force.

Nothing could change what had happened.

Nothing could rewrite history.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_(still you're gone)_

She took his face in her hands. She knew it was a dream.

"I never told you I love you. Why did I never tell you how much I love you?"

His eyes pierced her soul.

"I know you love you me." He said softly. "You've loved me since the moment you first saw me. It just took you a while to figure it out."

He brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you too Elena."

She woke with tears streaming down her face.

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the person that requested this song. I'm sorry it's another sad one but this song always makes me think of tragic endings not happy ones... I seem to have fallen into a pattern here: fluff, angst, fluff, angst... Leave requests for songs in your review if you want one written :)<strong>


	5. When I'm With You

**When I'm With You**

_Saw you walk in to the room_

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe, am I ever glad you wanted me to_

_It's been two years to the day_

_Half the time I've been away_

_I know I'm not there enough_

_But that's gonna change_

_Cause I'm coming back_

_To show you that_

_I'm keeping the promise that I made_

Damon leant against the bar, Ric was talking to him but he was only vaguely listening. His attention was focused on the door, waiting for Elena to arrive.

When the door swung open to reveal the petite brunette, a chorus of 'happy birthdays' erupted from the people gathered in the grill. Elena blushed at the attention and ducked her head in appreciation. Damon watched her every move, drinking her in, smiling when she smiled.

She looked up, feeling him watching her. Their eyes met and her lips curled into a sweet smile, he winked and she chuckled before she was distracted by Caroline who was shoving a pink sparkly present into her hands.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies_

_Years from now,_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

As the night wore on Elena began to look more and more worn down. The constant attention and small talk taking its toll on her. Damon made his way over to her, grasping her arm and excusing her from the random acquaintances she was being forced to chat to.

She followed him without question, relieved to have been rescued from such a boring conversation.

"Care to dance?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She hesitated before nodding and taking his hand.

They held each other slightly closer than strictly necessary as they danced but neither of them commented on it.

"I've got something for you." Damon murmured.

She smiled up at him.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I'll give it to you later." He assured her.

She nodded and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?"

"Being here."

He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I haven't been around enough lately. I'm sorry." He murmured.

She shrugged.

"You've got a lot going on. You're here now and that's what matters." She said softly.

He smiled softly.

"I've missed you, Elena Gilbert."

_Yeah we've had our ups and downs_

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad we got this far now_

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

_Cause when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right_

_So I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life_

Elena said her goodbyes and people began to file out of the grill. Damon stayed until they were the last one's left.

"Here. I'll drive you home." He said, handing her a jacket.

She took it gratefully and followed him out to his car.

"Any news on what Klaus is up to?" She asked quietly.

He shushed her.

"No talk of Klaus, or vampires or werewolves or anything dangerous. This is a happy day Elena, no stress."

She sighed but nodded, letting him distract her with silly stories and light hearted banter.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies_

_Years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

Elena lay on her bed flicking through a magazine. Damon had said he would be back in a minute and then he had disappeared. She caught herself gazing at the window and scolded herself for missing him after literally thirty seconds.

He reappeared on her bed a few seconds later and handed her a small package.

She took it and looked at him a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything Damon." She murmured.

"I wanted to." He replied.

She unwrapped the gift to see a silver charm bracelet. It was obviously real silver and the design was old fashioned and elegant. It was beautiful.

"Oh Damon." Elena whispered, gazing at the bracelet in awe.

"It was my mother's. She would have wanted you to have it."

_Whatever it takes_

_I'm not gonna break the promise I made_

She looked up at him, wonder at the out of character gesture written in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, aware of how much something like this would mean to him.

He smiled.

"Yes."

He reached for her wrist and fastened the bracelet. She held it up to the light and admired the way it sparkled.

'Thank you, Damon. It's perfect."

He glanced at his watch.

"It's midnight. Happy Birthday Elena."

She laughed softly and impulsively reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Thank you." She said again.

He nodded and held onto her for a second longer, breathing in her scent and reveling in her warmth, before pulling away.

He stood up and bent to place a kiss on her head.

"Sleep well." He whispered.

She looked up, opening her mouth to ask him to stay but her room was empty. She sighed and curled up on bed, gazing at the beautiful gift.

She fell asleep that night, dreaming of a vampire with bright blue eyes.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies_

_Years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>For the person who requested this song :)<strong>


	6. I'd Be Good To You

**Good To You **

_Everyone's around_

_No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath, _

_Can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And none of this is enough_

_I still don't measure up_

Damon listened to Elena's soft sigh as she made her way down the stairs. She smiled when she saw him on the couch, scotch in hand. He thought he saw something slightly wistful cross her face as she looked at him, but then again he had probably imagined it.

She looked sad, her shoulders hunched and a slight frown decorating her brow.

"Hey Damon." She murmured softly.

Stefan clattered down the stairs behind her, pulling on his jacket.

"You ready?' He asked.

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on the leather clad figure on the couch.

Stefan smiled and leant to kiss her.

Damon turned away, drinking deeply from the glass of amber liquid clutched in his fist.

They left and he sat alone with his thoughts.

_And I'm not prepared, sorry I'm never there when you need it_

_And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

"Damon please." She whispered, gazing up at him with her doe eyes.

He clenched his jaw.

"Fine." He said, turning away.

He heard her walk back to where Stefan was standing.

"Told you he'd do it if you asked." He muttered.

"That wasn't fair." She replied softly.

Damon could feel her eyes on his back as he walked away.

And so he was stuck doing the dirty work, while his brother got to hold the girl he loved in his arms.

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines_

_Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

He watched as Andy crept out of his room. They never actually _slept _together. Damon didn't want that sort of intimacy from her. Besides, the only human girl he would let sleep in his bed, was curled up in his brothers' room down the hall.

He sometimes found himself imagining what it would be like if she was his. He knew it was stupid and self-indulgent. It was never going to happen. But sometimes his thoughts would drift to how it would feel to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Running his fingers through her soft hair and listening to her even breathing. He knew how it would feel. But it would never be his.

Well I still have your letter

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am_

_And who I've become_

They smiled at each other. And in those smiles they said so much.

She would trust him with anything.

He would do anything to keep her safe.

She missed talking to him, the way they used to.

He missed the carefree laugh he so rarely heard these days.

She wished she could stay.

He wished she could stay.

She couldn't stay.

Stefan was waiting.

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you_

_I, I, would._

He could hear them upstairs, walking to Stefan's room, kissing…

He stood up, letting his glass clatter onto the table. He didn't want to hear _that._

He left the house quickly, not bothering to grab his jacket.

He spent the rest of the night in a bar, not heading home until the sun had started to rise.

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

"Morning."

"Good morning Elena."

"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Have you been…eating enough?"

"I'm fine Elena."

Their eyes met.

It was all in what they didn't say.

_I'd be good to you._

_I know. I'd be good to you too._

But they didn't say it. And they never would.

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

* * *

><p><strong>Request. As promised, another angsty one! But at least I didn't kill anyone this time :)<strong>


	7. You Found Me

**You Found Me **

_I found God... on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West... was all but won_

_All alone... smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where've you been?"... He said, "Ask anything"._

"Damon?" She gasped, cowering against the bloodstained wall.

His face twisted in pain as he took in her appearance.

"Oh god Elena."

He rushed to her, his hands hovering around her, trying to figure out where her injuries are, what he could do, how he could help her.

"Damon?" She asked again, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm here, angel, I'm here." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're going to be ok."

She reached a shaking hand towards him and clutched weakly at his jacket.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was weak and tired but her tearful doe eyes bored into him.

_Where were you... when everything was falling apart._

_All my days... were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang... and all I needed was a call_

_That never came... to the corner of 1st and Amistad_

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He muttered, still checking her for the source of all the blood.

He could tell that not all of it was hers, thank god. There was no way she could have survived that kind of blood loss.

He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't be able to survive that. She was his redemption, the only one who had ever fought for him. She was his angel.

_But in the end... everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her... the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am... who I'm not and who I wanna place_

_No way to know... how long she will be next to me_

He brushed his hands lightly across her body, feeling for broken bones, bruises, making a mental note of everywhere she was injured.

Her head was bleeding; it looked like she had been thrown into something. Damon clenched his teeth and extended his senses, but he couldn't pick up another presence. They were alone.

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me._

Elena was fading, her eyes were half closed and her grip on his jacket had fallen slack.

He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth.

She tried to turn away.

"You need to. Please Elena." He begged; listening as her heartbeat got fainter and fainter. "Please!"

Too tired to argue with him, she parted her lips and allowed the coppery liquid to trickle down her throat.

"Damon." She whispered.

Her eyes closed and her body collapsed against him.

He scooped her limp form into his arms and cradled her against him.

He needed to find out what had happened, and kill whoever was responsible, but first he had to get Elena out of there.

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me..._

Where was he? Why didn't he answer when she called? Why did he leave?

As Elena ran through the dark building, her heart pounding in her chest, he was all she could think about.

If Damon was here, this would never have happened. If Damon was here. But he wasn't. She didn't know where he was. Maybe she never would.

_The early morning... the city breaks_

_And I've been calling... for years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve... taking all I want_

She needed him, he was the one person who could make everything better. He was the one person who could fix all of this. But he was gone.

Her assailant rounded the corner and smiled at her, finding pleasure in the way she cowered away from him.

Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon. Where are you?

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... Where were you? Where were you?_

Damon was there. He held her, stroked her hair, whispered words of comfort.

She clung to him, never wanting to let go.

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going again."

She wrapped her arms around his chest; he lay down next to her.

"You can't just leave me Damon." She cried. "I need you."

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me!_

He kissed her tearstained cheek.

"I will never leave you again. I promise."

She relaxed into his embrace.

"You found me." She whispered.

"Always." He replied softly.

_Why'd you have to wait... to find me, to find me?_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know we were due a fluffy one, but there were two requests for this songs soo... another angst it is! I don't quite know what happened with this story, it didn't go where I planned at all, I hope it's not too bad :|<strong>


	8. To Make You Feel My Love

**To Make You Feel My Love**

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

"I want to show you something." His voice is low and husky, his soft breath tickling her ear.

She stumbles out of her warm bed and follows him without question, as she always does.

He takes her in his arms and she closes her eyes, feeling the air rush past them as they leave through the open window.

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

She looks around as the movement stills, a sigh of appreciation escaping her lips as she takes in the scenery.

They are in a field, shrouded with the velvety darkness of the night. The sky is huge above them, and the only sound is her soft breathing.

"Lie down." He instructs, settling himself on the ground and patting the grass next to him.

She lies beside him. A little closer than she should.

"What are we…?"

Her question is never finished, for a moment later the sky is filled with flashes of light. Glittering stars streak through the darkness, lighting their surroundings, setting his eyes on fire.

He smiles at her captivated expression, watching her face light up with childlike joy.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

She reaches for his hand, entwining their fingers, her eyes never leaving the sparkling meteor shower above them.

"It's beautiful." She whispers. "Thank you."

His thumb chafes her hand, the silent reply meaning more than words ever could.

And just like that, he's made her forget that she cried herself to sleep that night. Forget that life seems to find pleasure in knocking her about, forget that tomorrow she will have to be brave and face the horrors that are yet to come.

There's just him and her in the dark field, watching as stars rain over them.

"Make a wish Elena." He says softly.

She does. And as she turns to rest her head on his shoulder she thinks that maybe, maybe one day it could come true.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

He wraps an arm around her and holds her close.

They stay there long after the sky has stilled. They stay until he hears her breathing deepen and feels her hand fall slack against his.

Only then does he lift her up, cradling her into his chest as though she's the most precious thing in the world. He carries her back to her room, gently placing her on the bed and pulling the comforter around her.

He brushes his lips softly against her cheek.

"Sleep well." He murmurs.

And then he's gone.

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

Back to the reality they all have to face. Back to fighting for all of their lives.

It's in those quiet moments of respite that he remembers why he does all that he does. Why he risks himself on a daily basis and puts his heart through hell.

When they're alone and she smiles at him, her warm eyes filled with gratitude, he remembers why he will carry on fighting, for her life and her heart.

And when she looks at him he can see that she knows. She knows he will love her forever, she knows he will go out of his way to make sure she never forgets it. And what he sees in her lingering stare is understanding, appreciation and occasionally a flicker of something more, something that's never there when she turns her gaze onto someone else.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

For that he will continue to protect her, shelter her, for that he will never tell her what he really goes through on his long searches for her elusive boyfriend. He will hide his wounds and wait alone until they have healed. He will smile and tell her that things will get better; he will shield her from how dire everything really is.

And he will make sure that she never goes a day without feeling his love.

_To make you feel my love_

* * *

><p><strong>I was so glad someone requested this song! For me it just captures Damon's feelings perfectly. Oh Adele how I love you! ;)<strong>


	9. I'll Be

**I'll Be**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

Damon lay down next to Elena, grabbing the book she was reading and throwing it to the floor.

"Hey." She grumbled, turning to look at him with a mock scowl.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored." He complained, pushing his lip out slightly in a pout.

She giggled softly.

He watched her, mesmerized, as he always was. Her eyes sparkled with life and love when they fell upon him, her lips parting slightly in an invitation.

He smirked.

"See, I knew you weren't really invested in that book."

She smiled up at him, her dark hair falling in wavy locks around her beautiful face.

"I love you." She murmured, staring at him in a way that made him sure she was looking right into his soul.

He brushed his lips against hers.

"Not as much as I love you." He replied.

She moved to hold his face in her hands.

"Impossible."

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

"Elena?"

Stefan looked up as Damon walked into the room, his face confused as he searched for his love.

"Where is she Stefan?" He asked, looking like a lost child.

Stefan forced a smile. Ignoring the way the action tugged at his chest.

"I think she's in your room Damon." He said softly.

Damon's face lit up and he walked out, Stefan could hear him enter his bedroom, he listened as he spoke, his heart breaking at the words.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Damon murmured.

Stefan closed his eyes and fought the tears that were threatening to spill.

There was of course no reply. But Damon carried on, undeterred.

"I think Stefan is brooding again."

There was a pause, filled only with deafening silence.

"You should tell him that, he never listens to me."

He chuckled.

"Thank god for that!"

"And no one was hurt…except for the bad guys that is."

"Yes I did!"

"Well the most important thing is that you're safe. Nothing else matters." His voice was soft and sincere.

Stefan's face crumpled as he listened to the one sided conversation. He tuned out, unable to bare hearing anymore of his brother's pain.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He watched as she slept, her chest rising and falling with each soft breath. Her face was relaxed and open, angelic. He traced his fingers down her cheek.

"I will love you forever Elena Gilbert." He whispered.

She unconsciously lent into his touch and he smiled.

"I'll try to be better. I'll try to deserve you, I promise."

She curled in towards his body and he wrapped an arm around her, cradling her protectively against him.

"I'll be _good._" He promised.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not dead._

Stefan frowned when he found the house empty. Damon never left the boarding house, they didn't let him. He wondered why he had been aloud to be alone at all. He grabbed his phone, quickly calling Caroline.

"I thought you were watching Damon?" He said as soon as she picked up.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"No, it was your shift." He heard the blonde vampire say, concern drifting into her voice. "What happened?"

"Shit."

Stefan ended the call and ran out of the house.

He knew where Damon would go. Even though he didn't remember, he would still feel a pull to that fateful place. His heart would take him to the very spot where it had been broken.

Stefan pushed his speed to the limit, worry for his brother forcing his adrenaline higher.

He found him, staring at _her _grave, his face twisted in confusion. He looked up when he heard Stefan.

"What the hell is this? Is this some sort of joke?" He yelled, gesturing at the tombstone.

Stefan looked down at it, feeling the familiar dull ache in his chest as he read the words.

_Elena Gilbert _

_1992 - 2012_

"Come on Damon, let's go home." He said, reaching for his brother's hand.

He pulled away from him.

"Why is there a grave with her name on it? Why would someone do that? That's not something to joke about! If she ever…if she...died I would…I…"

Stefan cut him off, he knew what he would do if she died. He had seen it unfold before his eyes and it had been the most heartbreaking thing he had ever had to witness.

"It's not real Damon. You've had too much to drink, you're hallucinating." He said sternly, trying to inject just the right amount of disapproval into his voice. The truth was, he felt no disapproval when he looked at Damon. Not anymore.

He took his arm and firmly led him away from the grave.

Damon turned back to look, that same innocent confusion written across his face, before he let Stefan guide him back to the house.

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"We can't let him live an eternity of this." Jeremy whispered, listening as Damon's voice drifted down from upstairs.

"I know." Stefan said. "I just hoped he would…get better."

Caroline looked down, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"He won't get better Stefan. His brain wasn't able to process that amount of pain. He won't ever be able to accept it." Her voice shook as she remembered the fateful night that she had lost her best friend.

She remembered how Damon had forced his blood passed her unresponsive lips, massaging her throat, trying in vain to get some of the healing liquid into her system, anything to bring her back. She remembered how he had refused to believe that she was really gone. How he had sat with her cold body for nearly twenty four hours waiting for her to wake up. He had yelled at them to leave her alone. 'She was just over tired. She would wake up, they just had to give her time.'

Caroline had never thought it possible, but her heart had broken even more for Damon Salvatore than it ever had for herself. She had watched their love blossom in the months up to her death. Watched as the Elena from before the accident re-emerged, watched as Damon replaced his sarcastic smirks for genuine smiles, watched their stolen kisses and soft looks. She had seen how deep their love had run, she could see how real it was for them, that they were truly _it _for each other.

She couldn't imagine how he must have felt. She could still hear his gut-wrenching cry of agony as he watched her die, unable to save her. She had seen the way he seemed to freeze in time, unable to breathe or think. And then he had buried it, his mind had pushed away the sheer magnitude of his grief and replaced it with denial. A denial that ran so deep there was no escaping it.

And so they had watched as he carried on as though nothing had happened. Spending mornings in bed watching movies, talking to the empty spot beside him. Elena's spot. He would make food for her and wash her clothes, wonder aimlessly around the house when she was 'at school'. They had all humored him, disposing of the food when he wasn't looking, letting him keep her clothes in his room, greeting 'Elena' when he had asked them to.

At first there had been moments when they could see that he knew. His eyes would darken with pain and he would look around, understanding clouding his face. He would shake his head and murmur unintelligible words of refusal. Then just before true realization truly hit him it would become too much. He would go back to talking to air and smiling at imaginary gestures of affection.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up,_

_I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, _

_Remembered the things that you said_

"Tell me that you're mine. Only mine." He begged, cradling her beautiful face in his hands.

She smiled, gazing at him with such warmth and adoration that his chest swelled with love.

"I'm yours Damon. Only yours. We belong together, just you and me, forever."

He pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair, reveling in the scent of her.

"Forever." He agreed.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

"It's the only thing to do." Stefan whispered, determination mixing with the sadness on his face. The others reluctantly nodded in agreement. He couldn't go on like this. It wasn't fair.

Caroline felt tears trickling down her cheeks and was surprised to see that Ric and Jeremy both looked close to breaking down as well. It was amazing how Damon had unintentionally managed to find his way into all of their hearts.

Ric handed Stefan the stake and he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He had known that it might come down to this. He had prayed that it wouldn't, but a part of him had already come to terms with what he had to do.

He made his way up the stairs; the three friends watching his retreating back with heavy hearts.

"Sleep, my Elena."

He could hear Damon murmuring softly, his hand brushing against the sheets as though stroking a girl's hair.

"I love you too angel." He whispered.

Stefan waited until he could tell that Damon had fallen asleep.

He pushed the door open and stared at his brother's still form. He looked happy; content in the knowledge that he was holding the girl he loved in his arms.

Despite what the many years had thrown at them, Stefan loved Damon. He always had and he always would.

He took a deep breath and softly approached the bed. He held the stake over his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at his brother's face one more time, he wanted to remember him how he looked at that moment, peaceful, untroubled.

He grit his teeth and brought the stake down, turning away as it hit home. Damon didn't awake. He never knew what happened.

Caroline walked into the room, her face streaked with tears. She took Stefan's hand and they stood together. Both lost in grief.

"At least they'll be with each other now."

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Damon stroked her silky hair, looking at her with devotion.

"Sleep, my Elena." He whispered.

She lay on her side, facing him, her dark eyes boring into his.

"I love you Damon." She said quietly.

He could see how much she meant it, he could see the truth of the words written all over her face.

He smiled.

"I love you too angel."

He watched as she drifted to sleep. His mind was clear and in that instant he knew one thing. His world would forever orbit around hers, he would forever be the greatest fan of her life. He closed his eyes and let darkness claim him, a small smile on his lips.

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was just about the most intense thing I have ever written. I am a blubbering mess right now! I don't really know where this idea came from, but it was sort of inspired by this line of the song: My love is alive - not dead. <strong>From there it just took on a life of its own..<strong>**

**Review and let me know what you think! x**

**(For the person who requested this song :)) **


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

Elena ran up the boarding house steps, her book bag hanging precariously off her arm. She threw open the door and chucked her bag onto the floor.

"Damon?" She yelled.

She ran up the stairs, her shoes clattering loudly.

"Damon I know you're here."

She crashed into his room to find him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring her.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Really? The silent treatment?'

She rolled her eyes when he didn't even acknowledge her.

She shrugged off her jacket and made her way to the bed, clambering up and sitting on her knees next to him. He continued to sulk. She crawled towards him, trailing her hands over his shirt.

"Will you forgive me if I say that I'm really, really sorry?"

She pouted, pushing her lower lip out and batting her eyes.

He glanced at her but didn't respond.

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

"Really, really, really sorry?"

She could see that he was fighting a smile and knew that the battle was won.

"Really sorry, and I love you." She murmured, sliding closer to him and swinging her leg over so she was straddling him.

She lent down and ran her hands up his chest.

"Damon." She moaned.

She placed soft kisses along his jaw.

"I love you." She whispered between each kiss.

Giving up, Damon reached his hands up to tangle in her hair, pulling her face to meet his.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

He kissed her slightly roughly, his anger still evident.

She stroked his face soothingly and smiled against his lips as he began to relax.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Am I forgiven?" She murmured.

He looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Only if this is how you apologize every time you say something you don't mean."

She giggled and pressed her lips back against his.

Damon rolled them over, pushing her into the mattress.

"I don't like it when we fight." He murmured, trailing kisses across her collarbone.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Me either. I really am sorry."

He smiled slightly.

"You know I was planning on ignoring you for at least another hour."

She rolled her eyes.

"That worked out well." She said teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well, I could always just kick you out of my room…"

She wrapped her arms around her neck and held on tightly.

"No." She said quickly.

He chuckled.

"Lets not be desperate honey."

She mock scowled at him.

"Enough teasing."

"Agreed." He said, crashing his lips back to hers.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short and random and pointless but I couldn't really think of anything to write... Next one will be better :) <strong>


	11. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

Elena watched passively as the vampire stalked towards her. She wasn't scared, she was happy.

As the unknown man extended his fangs she felt a swell of familiarity. It was sick that having a vampire attack her was the best thing that had happened to her in years. But it was. It reminded her that she hadn't been imagining it all, that it had been real, that _they_ had been real.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

If she was going to die she was glad that it was like this. She could imagine it was _him. _Imagine that it was his fangs were sinking into her flesh, imagine it was his hands holding her down. Imagine it was him who was claiming her life source. She wouldn't be scared, she would be happy. It would be a profound sense of relief. And as that blackness began to take her over she would smile, telling herself that she had saved him. She would pretend that she had willingly given him her blood, letting him take her life, to save his own. That would be her dying fantasy. She would die with a smile on her face.

The vampire drew nearer and she closed her eyes, relaxing her body and waiting for the familiar pain.

Did he miss her? Did he still think about her sometimes?

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

It had been two years. Two years since they had left her. As usual they had made decisions without taking her opinion into account.

She remembered those first few weeks. She had been lost; she hadn't known what to do with herself. She missed them, missed _him, _missed him so much that it hurt. Eventually she had become numb, going through life on autopilot, living day to day, week to week, month to month.

She would dream of him every night. Remember him every day.

She would remember how he had managed to make her laugh even when she knew Klaus was less than a 100 yards away from her. He had danced with her and made her smile. She would remember every moment.

She felt inhumanly strong hands pin her to the floor and sighed in contentment.

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

She never understood how they could expect her to just live a 'normal' life after all that had happened. They had told her she deserved better, she deserved to marry a sweet human boy and raise a family. They hadn't listened when she said she didn't want that. Even when she screamed and begged, they had remained firm in their decision. 'It's for the best.'

How could they expect her to move on? How could _he _expect her to be able to love someone else? Could it have been possible that he didn't know how much she loved him? Could it have been possible that he thought that she still loved his brother? True they had never talked about it, he hadn't given her a chance. He had left before she could explain, tell him what he meant to her. He had snatched away their chance before they had even begun to explore it. Could he really not have realized? Would it have changed anything if he had known?

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

Fangs scraped her neck and she let her head fall to the side, exposing her neck. They vampire seemed surprised. He was expecting screaming and crying.

She pretended it was him. She wasn't scared. She was happy.

She should have been going places by now. She should be in college studying English literature and partying with normal human friends. That's what they had wanted for her. That's why they had left. To give her a chance to live.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Would they ever have gone if they had known what would really happen? If they had known that she would end up being a broken hearted twenty-year old girl, still living in her hometown, with no hopes or dreams. If they had known that she would never recover, would they have turned back? Or would they have kept on walking, ignoring her cries and pleas?

She felt the fangs sink into her flesh and her mouth opened in a silent cry. She relaxed into the sensation of blood being pulled from her body. She knew she only had seconds left, seconds left of this mess that was her life.

She had searched for him. She had left behind everything, determined to find him. But she had returned home empty handed. Her heart broken some more. How could he have just left?

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

She was glad that it was a vampire. She was glad that this was the way she was going to go. It reminded her of him.

What was he doing at this second? Did he ever think of her?

Her eyes grew heavy and, as she had known it would, her face slipped into a smile.

Would they have left if they had known this is how it was going to end?

Would they have turned back? Would _he _have taken her into his arms and made good on his promise to always protect her?

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

Her grip on reality was fading; she welcomed the darkness. Let herself fall into the blissful black oblivion.

He had kissed her. His eyes swimming with tears. He had pressed his lips gently against hers in the softest of caresses. And then he had turned, and without a word, walked out of her life. How could he leave her? How could he ignore her pleas, her cries?

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

And as she drew her final breath she had one thing on her mind. As she had known she would.

_My life flashed before my eyes and all I saw was you. _

She saw him, just him. He was her life, her love, her soul. She welcomed the darkness. And she pretended that it was him that drew her to it. She pretended that the fog would fade and she would open her eyes and gaze into his. She pretended he was there, waiting for her. Open arms, ever present smirk, beautiful blue eyes full of love.

She pretended, and she died with a smile on her face. His soft kiss the last to ever grace her lips.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was depressing! I promise the next one will be happy :) (For the two people who requested this song!) <strong>


	12. What You Do To Me

**What You Do To Me**

_I want to be the picture on your wall_

_I want to chase you around until we fall_

_I want to be the one you write about_

_I want to be the one who never lets you down_

Damon offered Elena a smile as he slumped onto her bed. She stood to the side with her arms crossed and a sour expression on her beautiful face.

"Damon this is serious." She reprimanded, frowning at his seeming lack of interest.

He sighed and looked at her intently. He could see that all the drama that had been going on recently had taken a toll on her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she held herself differently, her shoulders were slightly hunched as though the world was wearing her down.

"I know." He said reassuringly. "We'll figure it out."

She rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"It's just one thing after another you know? I just wish that things would be easy for once." She murmured.

Damon nodded, his eyes softening as he watched her.

"It will get easier one day." He said firmly, almost as though trying to convince himself as well as her.

She sat stiffly on the window-seat, and pulled her legs up to her chest. Leaning back against the wall she seemed to forget that he was there. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as though trying to control whatever emotions she was feeling.

Damon let his eyes drift over her room, she wasn't taking as good care of herself as she usually did. He noticed the unfolded clothes on the floor and the slight coating of dust on her dresser. He wished more than anything that he could take all of this off her shoulders, that he could just whisk her away from all her troubles and make her _happy. _

He noticed her diary sitting on the bedside table next to him and momentarily considered reading it. He almost chuckled at how much that would annoy her. He didn't touch it though; he didn't want to read about her undying love for _Stefan. _

He wanted to be the one she wrote about.

_Right now I feel like I'm_

_Losing control_

_Losing control_

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he approached the tired girl cautiously and was surprised to find her asleep. She must have been truly exhausted to have passed out in that short period of time.

He considered for a moment, taking in the ever-present frown on her face. Although, as always, danger was knocking on the door, it wasn't imminent. Stefan was off trying to find answers and Jenna and Jeremy were taking a much needed vacation. Elena was alone at a time she really shouldn't be. She was seventeen, she didn't need to be worrying about vampires and werewolves, she needed to be living, _laughing. _

Before he could consider it any further he made his decision. He scooped her up into his arms, careful not to jostle her, and carried her out of the room.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

_My head is spinning cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do_

He drove fast, feeling an acute sense of relief as they left the boundaries of Mystic Falls. Just for a few hours they would leave behind their problems.

He glanced at Elena's sleeping form in the passenger seat and smiled when he saw that her face had relaxed, losing the brooding lines that he associated with his brother.

He turned back to the road and his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he contemplated her. This human girl had a hold over him that no one in nearly 200 years could rival. She was his kryptonite, his vervain. She made his head spin, turned his world upside down. And yet she wasn't even his.

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

"Damon?" Elena blinked at him, her eyes heavy with sleep.

He was surprised by the trust he found there. Unlike last time her face didn't flash with fear upon the discovery that she was alone in a car with him.

"Elena." He mocked, forcing the teasing tone back into his voice.

She looked around, frowning at the swiftly passing scenery.

"Damon where are we going?" She sat cross-legged and turned to look behind them as though the road would hold an answer.

"The _where_ doesn't matter." He said with a smirk.

She groaned and leant back in the seat.

"What is it with you and kidnapping me?" She asked, but again he noticed the subtle change. Instead of accusatory alarm lacing her tone, there was irritation and a hint of amusement.

He chuckled.

"Remember last time? Five minutes."

She glanced at him.

She seemed to hesitate, contemplating her answer.

"Fine… But Stefan is going to be pissed." She relented, turning to watch the trees blur past.

Damon smiled at his victory and focused his attention on the road, trying to think of anything but the affect of being alone in such a confined space with her was having on him. She really was clueless as to what she did to him. He was thankful for that.

I can make you laugh until you cry

_I can tell your mood just by your eyes_

_I can sleep with your head on my cheek_

_And I could be the one you never want to leave_

The bar he took her to was slightly smarter this time. There was dancing and drinking and laughing. He watched her loosen up, saw the first hints of a smile playing at her lips as he teased her mercilessly.

"Dance with me." He whispered, his lips just a little too close to her ear.

She shivered involuntarily but nodded and took the hand he offered her. He unexpectedly whirled her around and she giggled, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at him.

It was in these moments, that he was sure he was the better choice. He knew he wasn't really, but the way he could make her smile, the way he could take her mind off _anything _that was bothering her…he knew that Stefan couldn't do that. Stefan didn't even notice that it needed to be done. He didn't understand Elena like he did. he didn't _get _her. But of course he did get her, because she was Stefan's and not his.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_My head is spinning cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

"Thank you for this." She said softly.

He shrugged.

"You needed it."

She nodded slowly, watching him with a slightly surprised expression on her face. As though she was still caught off guard by how well he knew her. She didn't realize that he knew her better than anyone, or if she did, she pretended she didn't.

They danced together for what felt like hours. Every time her eyes lit up and that breathtaking grin flashed across her face, his non-existent heart would leap.

There were times when he would catch her looking at him, her eyes soft and her lips curling into a secret smile. He liked to imagine that in those moments she was feeling just a fraction of what he was feeling for her, for him. He knew it was unlikely, but it didn't hurt to dream, right?

She fell asleep on the car ride home. Her face soft and the worry lines gone from her brow.

_And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all_

_We'll have each other_

_And we won't make the same mistake_

_Cause we have had it together_

_And we're both smarter than before_

_We have have been through the world_

_And we know that there is more_

_When you find the one that you're looking for_

Damon carried her up the pathway to her house, letting himself in and locking the door behind him. It worried him that she was living here alone, it wasn't really safe for a woman of her age.

Her arms were loosely draped around his neck and she instinctually burrowed into his chest. He put her to bed and ignored the instant coldness that took over his body as soon she was out of his arms.

She could fall for him, he knew she could. If it weren't for Stefan and her fear of becoming her doppelganger and repeating history, she might have already. They could get lost in each other, if she would just let them. The good sort of lost, where everything petty and troublesome suddenly seems so much more insignificant.

They were so similar in so many ways, they could balance each other out. Be each other's everything. If she would only let them. If she would only realize.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_My head is spinning cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

* * *

><p><strong>(request)<strong>


	13. She Will Be Loved

**She Will Be Loved **

Beauty queen of only eighteen

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Damon tells her sweet stories from his past. He tells her of climbing apple trees with his brother as a little boy. Of swimming in the creek and riding his horse. He tells her about the girls sitting primly on the lawns in their corsets and floor length dresses. He tells her of his escapades into the kitchen, persuading the cooks to give him food, flirting with the kitchen maids.

She leans into his side as she listens, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. His arm is wrapped firmly around her and his fingers are absently messing with her hair.

She laughs when he tells her of the trouble he used to get into, gasps at some brash hoax he pulled, wrinkles her nose when he describes the first girl he kissed, tears up at the emotion in his voice when he speaks of his mother.

They're happy in that moment. He's got everything he could ever want; her in his arms, a smile on her face. She's got everything she could ever need; safety and love and hope_. Damon._

Of course the moment ends too soon and their sweet bubble bursts.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Jenna wasn't surprised that Damon was the one who had found her. He seemed to know her better than anyone. It was strange really, but she knew that he was the only person Elena felt truly safe with, comfortable.

She honestly couldn't find it in her heart to be angry with her for taking off tonight. Life seemed never to give her a break, and although she held her head high and smiled, Jenna could see the sadness deep in her eyes.

She couldn't even have a happy, uneventful homecoming.

Jenna watched as Damon carried her sleeping niece up to her bedroom. She was still wearing her dress and her heels were caked with mud. She was sleeping, an arm loosely draped around his neck and her head resting against his chest. He was cradling her body carefully, as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

Jenna peaked into the room on her way to her own bed. Elena's shoes were standing neatly by the door, her dress draped over a chair. She was tucked into bed, wearing clean pajamas. Damon sat in the armchair, sprawled out, his chest rising and falling softly as he slept. Jenna smiled, she found herself not minding that Damon had undressed her. She knew she could trust him.

Elena stirred in her sleep and Jenna watched, fascinated as Damon shifted, unconsciously tensing, as though even in sleep, his first thought was her safety.

It was times like this that made Jenna wonder what Elena was doing with Stefan.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Stefan watched the smile that spread across Elena's face when his brother walked in. It was carefree and teasing, relaxed. She had never smiled at him like that; it was reserved for one person. He had dubbed it the 'Damon smile.'

Damon winked at her, and a subtle flush spread across her cheeks, she seemed to catch herself and looked down, blushing deeper.

Stefan felt that familiar lurch in his heart as he observed their silent interaction. He knew he was losing her, and there was nothing he could do. She was like sand, slipping through his fingers faster than he could hold on. He was just waiting, enjoying every second with her, knowing that sometime soon the day would come when she would give in and rush to his brother's open arms.

Damon grabbed his scotch and headed upstairs, brushing the tips of his fingers casually against the top of Elena's head as he passed.

Stefan heard the way her heart beat quickened at the barely there touch, something it never did for him.

She was distracted after that, nodding silently when he spoke and staring into the flickering fire.

It was in that moment that he realized that he wasn't going to lose her, because she wasn't his to lose. She was Damon's; she just didn't know it yet. Maybe she'd always been Damon's. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge fight and kill and then possibly cry. _You can't fight fate. _

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Alaric watched as Jenna tried to calm her sobbing niece. She was tearing the room apart; smashing anything she could reach. Her phone lay on the floor where she'd dropped it. More bad news, Matt, this time.

"Why does everyone have to die?" She cried, batting Jenna's hands away from her and sinking to the floor.

Ric quietly left the room and pulled his phone from his pocket. He flicked through the contacts, hovering over Damon's name for a second before pressing call.

He answered with the usual irritated quip, but Ric just had to mention Elena and the light-hearted annoyance dropped form his voice and he simply said "I'll be right there."

It was two minutes until Damon ran through the Gilbert door, according to the old clock in the kitchen. He took one look at Elena's shaking form and Jenna's futile attempts to help her and his expression seemed to melt. Concern, pain…love, were written in his eyes as he quickly made his way over and knelt in front of her. Jenna stood up and he took her place, tilting her chin up and wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Damon." Her voice broke and she reached out for him. Alaric half expected her to smack him away, tell him she just wanted to be alone.

Her quivering fingers fumbled with the material of his t-shirt, scrabbling to hold onto him, to keep him firmly in place as though she were afraid he was going to disappear.

In a blur of movement, he was sitting against the wall with Elena in his lap, her face pressed against his chest. He soothed her as she cried, one hand in her hair while the other traced soft patterns on her back.

It was hard for Ric to get his head around the fact that this was the same man who had turned his wife. The same man he had been hell bent on getting revenge on. The adoration in his eyes when he gazed at Elena was astounding, anyone could see that she meant everything to him. He couldn't find it in his heart to hate a man who could love that fiercely.

He and Jenna politely left the room, not missing how quickly her sobs had been reduced to whimpers, and then shallow breaths as she fell to sleep.

He had known that Damon would be the only one who would be able to calm her down.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

The first morning Jeremy found Damon in his bathroom, he was drunk.

"Mini Gilbert." He slurred, looking at him as though wondering why he was there.

Jeremy's eyebrows, already raised, shot into his hair when Elena stumbled into the room, clearly intoxicated.

Her eyes fell on her brother and she grinned.

"Jer." She exclaimed, tripping slightly as she attempted to throw her arms around him.

Damon steadied her and almost fell over himself.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Elena crinkled her brow and looked to Damon for help.

"We had another five minutes." He said, holding his fingers up.

As if that explained everything.

"But then, five minutes turned into six hours and two bottles of tequila." Elena giggled, her eyes lighting up in a way Jeremy hadn't seen them do in a long time.

Damon's eyes seemed to be struggling to stay open and he started swaying alarmingly on his feet. Jeremy didn't even know vampires _could _get drunk, let alone that drunk.

"Damon drank something that I'm pretty sure is illegal in this country." Elena explained, trying to keep a straight face as he stumbled into her room.

"I'm fine, I just, little rest." He said, flopping down onto her bed.

Elena frowned and muttered something about 'damn vampires and their incapability to take their boots off', before leaving the bathroom and struggling pointlessly with his shoes. Eventually she gave up and flopped down next to him, passing out the second her head hit the pillow.

Jeremy closed her door quietly, an almost smile on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, Damon was good for her. He made her laugh.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

The second morning Jeremy found Damon in his bathroom, he was getting band aids and painkillers, knocking objects out of his way as he hurried to find what he was looking for.

He looked up as Jeremy walked in but barely acknowledged him and carried on rummaging through cupboards.

He walked into Elena's room, arms laden with antiseptic, cotton balls, bandages, and aspirin. Jeremy followed him cautiously, his eyes widening when he saw Elena sitting on the edge of her bed, a huge gash along her hairline. Blood was dripping down her forehead and a few stray tears were leaking down her cheeks.

"Oh god Elena!" He gasped, rushing forwards.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry."

He looked to Damon for a confirmation, sighing in relief when he got a brief nod.

Damon was now on his knees in front of Elena, gently tending to the cut; she didn't even flinch as his hands darted softly across her skin.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

The third morning Jeremy found Damon in his bathroom, he was sitting on the edge of the tub staring off into space. He looked tired, sad, emotionally beaten up. His eyes were closed and his hand gripped the edge of the bath so hard that Jeremy was worried it would break.

He could vaguely hear the sound of Elena crying softly from her room. A year ago his first instinct would have been to rush in there and ask her what Damon did to her. Now, he quietly closed the door and retreated back into his bedroom, his heart feeling strangely heavy.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

The fourth morning Jeremy found Damon in his bathroom, he looked happier than he'd ever seen him. The whole energy around him seemed lighter, content.

He grinned when he saw him and Jeremy knew that there was something very different, he never _grinned_.

He opened his mouth to ask what all the OOC behavior was about, but was cut off by his sister's voice.

"Damon, come back to bed." Elena whined, her voice slightly husky and teasing.

Jeremy's eyes widened and focused back on the vampire. He held his gaze and seemed to be waiting to see what his reaction would be. Jeremy just laughed and shook his head, leaving the room with a muttered '_finally'. _

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

"Damon, turn the camera off!" Elena grumbled.

He laughed as she tried to cover her face with her hands.

The camera clicked again and she groaned, burying her face in the rumpled sheets.

"Its way too early in the morning to be taking pictures." She complained.

He pulled the covers off her head and managed to snap a picture of her sleepy scowl.

"Why would you want photos of me from before I've had my coffee anyway? I look terrible."

"You're beautiful."

He managed to take one more picture before she grabbed the camera out of his hands and turned the lens on him.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He made a lunge for the camera but the flash momentarily blinded him and he missed completely.

He glared at her as she happily snapped away, laughing at his expression.

"You started it." She reminded him with a smirk.

"For all you know I won't even show up in the pictures."

She looked momentarily taken aback and pouted, looking at him accusingly.

"You better show up! Stupid vampires." She muttered.

He grinned, pulling her down and capturing her lips with his.

"I was kidding." He assured her, running his fingers through her tousled tresses.

Elena grinned and struck a mock model pose, pouting over-exaggeratingly. Damon laughed and took the photo.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick fluffy thing to get me back into the flow of these... sorry i took so long with the update! And yes, the maroon 5 song has been slightly altered, I wanted a happy ending to this one :) <strong>

**(requested)**


	14. This Woman's Work

**This Woman's Work**

_Pray God You Can Cope_

_I'll Stand Outside_

_This Woman's Work_

_This Woman's Worth_

_Ooh, It's Hard On A Man_

_Now His Part Is Over_

_Now Starts The Craft... Of The Father_

He's panicking. His face is calm and expressionless, his stance casual and self assured. But his eyes are stormy and his heart is sitting somewhere in his boots. It feels like the end of something, the end of an era, suddenly everything seems darker.

He feels so completely helpless. He can't take her pain away, he can't heal her, make it all better. He can't even hold her and promise that everything will be ok. He can only sit alone outside her door, listening to her tears. His own heart breaking, with every muffled cry that reached his ears.

_I Know You've Got A Litte Life In You Yet_

_I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left_

_I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet_

_I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left_

He prays to god that she's strong enough, that she can get past this. But somewhere inside him, he knows it's too much. There's only so much someone can take before they break into a million pieces, a puzzle impossible put back together. She always had such fire, such a will to achieve the impossible, and yet he can feel her giving up. He can feel her sinking into oblivion.

He wants to shake her, scream at her to fight, to never give up, then hold her in his arms and wipe away her tears and rain her face with kisses. Make her promise him that she'll be alright, that she won't let this kill her.

He wants to take her and run, far away from this miserable place. He wants to kidnap her and hide her where no danger will ever touch her again.

He wants to cry and yell and make her understand that he can't live without her, that this world holds no meaning without her beside him.

But he can't cry, he can't hope, he can't breathe.

_I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show,_

_I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,_

_All The Things We Should've Said That I Never Said,_

_All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,_

_All The Things We Should've Given But I Didn't,_

_Oh Darling Make It Go,_

_Make It Go Away…_

All he can do is remember every missed opportunity, every moment when his actions could have changed the consequences if he'd only been _thinking_. They could have changed everything; _he_ could have changed everything.

He wants to sing her a lullaby and watch her fall asleep beside him; he wants to make it all go away. It kills him that he can't.

_Give Me These Moments,_

_Give Them Back To Me,_

_Give Me A Little Kiss,_

_Give Me Your..._

Her distress his tearing at his un-beating heart and he needs to see her smile, feel her kiss, go back in time to a moment when they were happy. When her beautiful brown eyes were full of love and hope, not the dull defeat that now resides in her dark orbs.

_(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)_

_Give Me Your Hand Baby, _

_(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)_

_Give Me Your Pretty Hand,_

_(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)_

_Ooh My,_

It scares him more than anything, seeing acceptance written across her face. He needs her to fight, he knows she can, he knows he won't be able to survive if she doesn't. He would give anything to see that determination in her eyes, the light that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

He wishes he could make it all go away, grab her and run with her, show her the world and make her forget about everything.

_(I Know You've Got Alot Of Strength Left)_

_Your Love Child,_

_(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)_

_Whatever You Need,_

_(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)_

_Give Me Your Hand,_

_(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)_

_Give Me Your Hand Babe_

_(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)_

He wishes he could go back to the person he was when he first met her. The person who wouldn't think twice about ripping off her necklace and doing just that, making her forget and move on.

But he can't. So he stays outside, and listens to her pain, unable to make it go away.

By the time she finally falls into a fitful sleep, his heart is broken beyond repair.

_I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show Baby,_

_I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,_

_Of All The Things We Should've Said That We Never Said,_

_All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,_

_All The Things That You Wanted From Me,_

_All The Things That You Needed From Me,_

_All The Things We Should Have Given But I Didn't,_

_Oh Darling Make It Go Away Now,_

_Just Make It Go Away.._


	15. Never Coming Back

**Never Coming Back**

**(This is AU/AH so Damon is human!)**

_I just came to say I love you _

_And see if you would be needing anything_

_To say thank you and how grateful I am _

_For everything you taught me _

Damon sat staring into the fire, a glass of amber liquid in his hand and a broken look on his face.

He looked up as a five year old girl padded into the room. He put his glass of scotch on the table and beckoned her over, forcing a small smile to his lips.

"Why aren't you in bed Belle?" He asked, scooping her up and sitting her on his lap.

"I had a dream."

The child buried her face in his chest, and he stroked her hair soothingly.

"What was it about?"

"Mamma."

He froze.

A sharp pain pierced through the constant ache in his chest at the innocent word.

"But she was blurry. I can't remember what she looks like." The girl's voice broke and Damon felt tears soaking through his shirt.

He swallowed and looked away.

"What did she look like daddy?"

He took a deep breath; that was why he hated when she was mentioned. He hated talking about her in the past tense. She would never be a past tense for Damon. Elena was his always, his forever.

He had wanted to die when she had. He didn't want to live in a world where she didn't exist. He didn't think he could.

But he had looked into his daughter's eyes, an exact replica of Elena's and he had known he had to stay strong for her. Elena would want him to look after their child, to love her.

And so he did. He loved Belle, she was the only thing that kept him alive. But nothing could ever replace Elena, he didn't just lose a love, he lost a part of himself. A fragment of his soul.

He would always love Elena more than anything in the universe.

_It's those long talks I won't forget _

_Just to see you smiling brings me right to them_

_So I'll sit here now and hold your hands_

He looked down into the pleading eyes of his child and smiled softly.

"She was the most beautiful girl in the world."

A dreamy look spread across Belle's face. It was rare for her to hear her father talk about her mother.

"Did she look like a princess?"

Damon chuckled weakly.

"Yeah she looked like a princess, the most beautiful princess you can imagine."

The girl smiled, closing her eyes as though trying to picture her in her head.

"What was she like?"

There was a long pause. Damon knew it was unfair how little he spoke about her. Of course Belle wanted to know about Elena, it was only natural. But every time that simple name was mentioned, his chest constricted and he felt as though he was suffocating.

He swallowed and clenched his eyes shut.

"Elena." He said her name like a prayer, each syllable perfectly pronounced and revered. "It means light."

"Like sunshine?"

"Yes, like sunshine."

_It's these few long hours that make me what I am_

_We laugh about the times we laugh so hard _

_Until we fell asleep this evening_

"Will you tell me about her daddy?"

He nodded slowly. Ignoring the ache in his heart and the lump in his throat.

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"She was friends with uncle Stefan." He replied softly, a small smile on his lips as he remembered.

"_I'm sorry, the door was…open." _

"_I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." _

"_He didn't tell me he had a brother." _

"Was it love at first sight?" Belle asked, clinging on his every word.

"Neither one of us thought so at the time, but yes, I think in a way it was."

There had been a moment, when his lips brushed against her soft skin for the first time, when he had felt complete.

"When did you realize you loved her?"

"There wasn't an exact moment. It just sort of happened." He mused, staring resolutely into the fire, refusing to let the dam break and the tears that were threatening, overflow.

"What was your favorite thing about her?"

"_Damon, stop the car!" _

_Her yell startled him and he glanced at her, automatically running his eyes over her body to check for something wrong. _

"_Stop the car." She shrieked. _

_He quickly pulled over and raised his eyebrows when she jumped out and began to run back the way they had come. _

"_Elena!" _

_He chased after her._

_She knelt on the grass by a fence at the roadside. _

_A deer was trapped in the barbed wire, struggling in futile to save itself. _

_She looked up at him with tears in her chocolate eyes._

"_Damon, help her!" She pleaded, a hand fluttering against the animal's fur, trying to offer any comfort she could. _

_He sighed, as always unable to resist her demands, and carefully yanked at the wire, pulling it away and freeing the creature. _

"Her compassion. She was selfless, she saw the good in everybody."

He relived their shared memories every day. The first time he had kissed her, the look on her face when he had told her that he loved her, the feeling in his heart when she had said it back, the tears of joy on her cheeks when he had asked her to marry him, her laughter in his ears as they frolicked on a beach in Italy, the wonder in her eyes as they held their daughter in their arms.

_And then I watch you there alone in fear _

_Wishing I could speed your breathing_

"What was her favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Mine too!"

That small similarity seemed to give the child an enormous amount of joy, and her face split into grin.

"Her favorite color?"

"_How many blue dresses do you need?" _

_Damon rolled his eyes as he watched Elena sift through her closet. _

"_What? I like blue." _

"_Yeah, but this exact shade?" He held up four garments identical in color. "OCD much?" _

_She groaned and grabbed the clothes, sticking her tongue out at him. _

_He widened his eyes innocently. _

"_That is my favorite color." She said with a small smile. _

"_No way!" he drawled sarcastically._

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the dresses, holding it against his face. _

"_The exact shade of your eyes." She murmured. _

_The teasing amusement on his face was replaced by a sweet vulnerability. _

_He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her small body close against him. _

"_I love you." He whispered into her ear. _

"Blue."

"Like your eyes."

"Yeah, like my eyes."

"I wish I had blue eyes. "

"You have your momma's eyes."

"I do?"

"Yeah… they're beautiful."

The girl smiled and Damon brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Auntie Caroline says you don't like to talk about momma. Why don't you?"

He looked down. Unable to hold back a single tear from falling down his cheek.

"Because I miss her, sweetheart. I miss her so much that sometimes I can't breathe."

He closed his eyes and felt a small hand slip into his large one.

"I miss her too."

He nodded and placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"I know."

There was a pause as they shared their grief. Although nothing could match the loss Damon felt, Belle's heart had been broken that day as well.

"Is she an angel now?"

"She was always an angel."

"Really?"

"She was _my_ angel." His voice cracked.

_And all the wind blows through the trees_

_I swear they're angels talking back to me_

_And I scream please don't leave me here tonight _

_I need you now I need you in my life_

"Can she see us? I like to pretend sometimes that she's watching over me. "

Damon choked on the tears that were now rolling freely down his cheeks.

"I like to think that too. Sometimes I can feel her around, like she's really close, looking out for us."

"I bet she has super powers. She won't let anyone hurt us."

"No. She won't let anyone hurt us."

He could see her so clearly in his head: all soft olive skin and long hair, legs that went on for miles and eyes that looked into your soul.

"Why did she have to die daddy? It's not fair." Belle whispered, her lip trembling and her doe eyes swimming with tears.

"I know it's not. It's not fair at all." He wrapped her into his arms and she buried her head against his shoulder.

They sat like that together, crying over the woman they both loved so much.

Eventually Belle drifted asleep.

Damon closed his eyes and for a second he imagined he could feel Elena's warm hands stroking his face, her soft lips pressing lightly against his.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

He snapped his eyes open and looked around the room in wonder, he was sure he heard her. It was as though she was right there, whispering in his ear.

"I love you Elena. Always." He replied softly. Rocking the sleeping child in his arms.

_But you're gone and you're never coming back again_

_But you're gone and you're never coming back again_

_But you're gone and you're never coming back again_

_But you're gone and you're never coming back _

_I love you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to publish it... Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review ;) x<strong>  
><em>


	16. Crying

**CRYING**

_I was all right_

_For a while_

_I could smile_

_For a while_

_But then I saw you last night_

Damon Salvatore struggled to open his heavy eyes, his throat was parched and his head hurt. He looked blearily around the room in which he lay, taking in the smashed bottles and overturned furniture. He let his head fall back to the floor as he remembered the night before.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't ever talk to her, just keep tabs to make sure she was ok. But last night she had caught him off guard, he had gone to the bar to have a drink and try to forget, when she had come dancing around the corner, giggling with her friends and crashing right into him. The whole world had come to a halt as he had gazed into the face he knew better than any. Her eyes held no recognition when she looked up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry." She laughed. "I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it." He choked, forcing a smile.

"I'm Elena." She held out her small hand and he swallowed before taking it softly in his.

The touch of her warm skin against his made him want to burst into tears right there and then. He missed her more than anything in the world.

"Damon." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.

Damon stared into her deep chocolate orbs, searching them for something he knew he shouldn't be looking for. All he wanted to do was take her face in his hands and kiss her familiar lips, he wanted her to look at him like she used to, with nothing but love and trust in her eyes. He wanted her to be his again, he wanted to see her running through his house wearing only one of his black shirts, her hair messy and her cheeks flushed. He wanted to hear the way her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, he wanted to see how her eyes lit up when he whispered that he loved her. More than anything.

Her hand tightened around his, her heart rate picked up and she unconsciously took a step closer to him.

_You held my hand so tight_

_When you stopped to say hello_

_You wished me well_

_You couldn't tell_

_That I'd been crying over you_

"Damon." She repeated softly, a far away look on her face.

For one excruciating moment he thought she might remember, he was filled with hope and dread, each one battling for dominance as he anxiously awaited her next words.

"It's nice to meet you." She finally said, a sweet smile decorating her lips.

A wave of disappointment tinged with relief crashed over him and he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat for long enough to form an answer.

She didn't remember him, she would never remember. Because he made her forget.

_Crying over you_

_Crying over you_

_And then you said so long_

_Left me standing all alone_

_Alone and crying_

_Crying crying, crying_

But she grasped his hand like a lifeline, as though there was something in her crying out to him, some part of her desperate to remember, to remember him, _them. _He could see the confusion in her eyes, she didn't understand why she wanted to pull him into her arms and never let go, she didn't understand why her heart hurt when she looked into his eyes.

He pulled his hand away and let it drop to his side, giving her one last long look, drinking her in with his eyes, remembering every inch of her. Then he gave her a sad smile and left.

Elena watched the gorgeous, dark haired man walk away and couldn't fathom why her heart felt like it was sinking into her boots. Why tears sprung to her eyes and she felt painful urge to run after him and beg him to stay. She didn't even know him but when she had looked into his eyes she'd felt like she was home. And with every step that he took away from her, she felt colder and more alone than she had ever before.

_It's all too hard to stand_

_That the touch of your hand_

_Can start me crying_

_I thought that I was over you_

_But it's true so true_

_I love you even more_

_Than I did before_

And so now Damon found himself lying on his sitting room floor, surrounded by the wreckage of his pain and rage, alcohol blurring his brain and tears blurring his eyes.

It had been the right thing to do, he wasn't good for her, she deserved so much more. He couldn't bear to see her throwing away her life for him. He had told her that and she had panicked, she clung to him as he tried to soothe her almost hysterical cries. He had known then that he couldn't break her heart, even if it was potentially better for her in the long run. And so he had made her forget. He had erased himself from her life. The pictures, her diaries, things he had given to her, he took them all.

She would move on, have the life she deserved. Husband, kids, the white picket fence.

But he would stand alone, keeping her safe, guarding her from the shadows, silently crying, always loving her.

_But darling what can I do_

_For you're over me_

_And I'll always be crying for you_

_Crying over you_

_Yes now you're gone_

_And from this moment on_

_I'll be crying, crying, crying,_

_Crying and crying, crying over you_


	17. We Found Love

_**We Found Love**_

* * *

><p><em>Yellow diamonds in the light<em>

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

He's whirling her around, faster and faster, the flashing lights becoming a blur as the room spins past. He holds her hand firmly in his, pushing her away from him just to pull her back in. The air is too hot, the music too loud, their bodies too close, and she loves it.

The thronging groups of dancing people melt into the background as her eyes meet his. His bright blue orbs are burning with an unrivaled intensity and he's staring at her in a way that makes her shiver. He pulls her close and his other hand falls to her waist, crushing her to his chest. She gasps in a mixture of surprise and excitement. She can't seem to look away from him.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

He dips her down low so her loose hair brushes the floor, before whirling her back up in time to the music.

The beat gets higher and higher, the energy between them following suit. And then suddenly he's pulled her in again and their bodies are moving together as one. Her hands reach up to wrap around his neck and she finds herself feeling along the hard planes of his shoulders, following the contours of his muscles. His answering grin is burning with desire.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

The words of the song aren't lost on either of them. It seems uncannily fitting. This is a stolen moment, this is what they could be, what they could have, in another world. Another lifetime.

They both know that when the song ends they'll part ways. It isn't right, or the time isn't right, something isn't right.

But as they move together, their skin bursting into flames where it rubs together, they pray that the song will go on forever.

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

The beat is hard and fast, and she thinks she'd be happy if she could hear it for eternity. She dreads the final note that she knows will come too soon. And this time, when he spins her away from him and spins her around, she doesn't laugh, her eyes don't light up. She's just desperate for him to pull her back in; she needs to be close to him. Feel his body against hers, his hot breath in her ear, she needs him now.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

He understands and holds her against him as the last lines approach. Murmuring the lyrics in her ear. And suddenly the burning heat between them is replaced by something else. Something heavy and painful, and eventually they stop moving altogether. Just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, people around them oblivious to their turmoil.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

And then it ends. The song comes to a close and the loud chatter of the hundreds of other partygoers fill their ears. The next song starts quickly, but the spell is broken. She pulls away and avoids his eyes. He swallows the desire to rip everything apart, destroy the whole world, just so he can have her, keep her.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

She turns to leave, but looks back at him at the last minute. He's standing alone, silently watching her, his expression unreadable.

"I've got to let you go." She echoes the words of the song, her heart tearing as she sees his brief nod. And then he's gone, and she's alone.

But all she feels is cold.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_


End file.
